nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
Liza Abbott
Liza Abbott (aka Jessica, aka Sarah) is the young girl who, after being kidnapped, was trained by Wade for two years as his back-up. Trained and brainwashed like any other Division recruit, Liza had learned to accept her new life and has denounced returning to her family, in fear that Wade would kill them. Despite this, Liza still thought of her family and had even secretly kept the Indian girl necklace, a match to her mother's, that Elaine had given her. While her father had given up hope in ever finding her again, in fear of just being let down and hurt even more, her mother was never able to let her go. When Division found her, she was a few hours away from accomplishing her "graduation mission"; the very same mission that Wade had failed years before. They find her alone in their hideout and take her in. Liza is initially unwilling to talk, so Nikita tries to get through to her with sympathy. When Wade tells them that he had trained her as "Sarah", Nikita tells Liza that she no longer needs to be that girl. Unbeknownst to them, "Sarah" is a code word between the two that activates Liza's transition to Jessica, the part of her who will complete the mission, so Liza takes down the Division guard left with her and escapes through the auto bay, which she found out about after years of studying the maps given to her by Wade. Liza got time by herself before she met with Wade again, and doubts had already begun forming in her mind. Before her escape though, she had given Nikita two messages: a fake clue to Wade's plans, and a message under duress that leads them to realize what her mission was. When Ryan finds out, he makes Liza a target, along with Wade, much to the disapproval of Nikita and Alex. At the Pakistani consulate, Liza successfully plants the explosive and is ordered by Wade to detonate the bomb and leave in the midst of the chaos. Liza is reluctant, and Nikita steps in just in time and shows her Elaine's Indian mother chain. Nikita finally gets through to her and Liza, in tears, deactivates the detonator, despite Wade's threats. Nikita and Alex then bring Liza back to their home. They make up a cover story for her saying she was abducted by Wade and kept her for two years as his own daughter, but he had recently committed suicide, allowing her to contact the "cops", Nikita and Alex. After going through her cover story one last time, Liza jokes that she could be a real agent someday, bothering Nikita and Alex before she takes it back. Finally, Alex accompanies her to the house and she is reunited with her parents. Nikita lets Alex see through it, saying she had saved the last girl, referring to Alex, and so she could save this one. Abilities: Trained to be a weapon from a young age, Liza is skilled in deceiving her targets with her youth. Liza was highly trained and is able to easily take down trained agents with suprise attacks. Category:Females Category:2010 Nikita Characters